Evernight Academy
(You may be looking for the novel ''Evernight ''or the Evernight (book series))'' '''Evernight Academy' is a private boarding school and vampire sanctuary. It is the primary setting of the Evernight series, with the exception of Hourglass. ''The first book and the series overall draw their name from the Academy. Location and Architecture Evernight Academy is located in the state of Massachusetts, USA. It is quite close to a small town named Riverton; it is also within driving distance of the city of Boston, although it takes a few hours to get there. Evernight is described as being "in the middle of nowhere" and is surrounded by woods. The building itself is a very old mansion, built in a Gothic style, complete with gargoyles, stained glass windows and towers. The Academy has quite expansive grounds, with stables, a garden with a gazebo and an old carriage house, which is the home of the headmistress. The Academy has many rooms, most of which have been converted to either classrooms or guest rooms for the students. One of Evernight's towers is used for the storage of old school records; another is used as an apartment for teachers and includes a kitchenette. Evernight also boasts a large ballroom. The whole place was built to be a trap for wraiths; it's roofs are made of copper, which hurts wraiths and there are wraith traps everywhere. History Evernight Academy was one of the first buildings to be constructed when the Europeans arrived in America to establish colonies, in 1700's. It remains one of the oldest buildings in it's area to this day. After becoming a vampire, Charlotte Bethany and several other vampires established Evernight as a safe haven for vampires. As the centuries passed, Evernight gradually became a school, as well, with the aim of educating vampires - especially those that still resembled teenagers - on the modern world and latest technological advances, and also gave them the opportunity to complete their schooling. Unbeknownst to the other vampires, Mrs Bethany's true purpose in establishing Evernight Academy was to draw and trap wraiths within the building, as she hoped to find a way to use the wraiths to become human again. At one point during Evernight's history, a member of Black Cross managed to infiltrate the school, and was later forced to flee by jumping through a stained glass window; to this day, the stained glass has not been replaced, leaving it the only clear pane of glass in the window. By the late 2000's, Mrs Bethany had realized her plans to lure wraiths to the school wasn't working. So, she came up with a new plan; inviting human students to Evernight, but only human students who's homes were haunted by wraiths. Everyone else at Evernight was under the belief that Mrs Bethany was merely inviting human students in to get more money, and to teach the vampire students how to behave around humans to avoid revealing their secret. Evernight's current headmistress is Mrs Bethany. One of Evernight's traditions is the Autumn Ball, which is a bit like prom. At Evernight, vampires can find safety and friendship. According to the rules and traditions of Evernight, any vampire who claims sanctuary at Evernight must have their request honored. In ''Stargazer, Black Cross attacks and nearly burns down Evernight; it is finally destroyed in Afterlife, after the death of Mrs Bethany. Crest The crest of Evernight Academy is a shield, with a sword and two ravens either side of it.' ' Above: Fan art of Evernight students Uniform The Evernight uniform consists of shirts, blazers and trousers for boys, and a shirt, blazer or cardigan and skirt for girls. There are several different versions of the uniform, all in variations of red, black and grey (the school colors). The blazers and cardigans all have the school crest embroidered on them. The uniform is apparently considered to be shapeless and unflattering, though many popular female students (and possibly male students too) have their's tailored to look more attractive. Known Teachers * Charlotte Bethany (headmistress and English teacher) * Celia Olivier (history teacher) * Professor Irewebon (chemistry teacher) * Mr Yee (modern technology teacher) * Adrian Olivier (biology teacher) * Professor Carlyle (fencing teacher) Known Students * Lucas Ross * Bianca Olivier * Skye Tierney * Patrice Deveraux * Courtney Briganti * Vic Woodson * Raquel Vargas * Erich * Genevieve * Clementine Nicholls * Vidette * Samuel Younger * Archana * Ranulf White * Cristina Del Valle * Gwen * David Quotes about Evernight Academy * "Looming behind me, Evernight Academy looked more like a castle than a boarding school. You could imagine princesses locked in cells, princes fighting dragons, and evil witches guarding the doors with enchantments." - Bianca Category:Locations